It's just destiny
by CrystalPearl
Summary: misty returns at hoenn!the heroes go to a portal which they go to BAKUGAN! what will happenen? read it in this story!  major advanceshipping AXS RXD JXB OXO OXO DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Me : hello all..i decided too make an cross-overed fic for pokemon and bakugan!**

**Dawn : finally! Nice to be here!**

**Me : so what do you think will happen in it?**

**Dawn : lots of things and I will end up with ash *smiles***

**Me : sorry dawn…..**

**Alice : …..she loves advanceshippings….**

**Runo : but do not worry , you'll get paul**

**Dawn : *sighs* at least I got somebody.**

**Me : *nods proudly***

**Dan : hey will Mellia be in the stories?**

**Me : *blushes* I don't know….**

**Everybody : *hits head***

**Me : hmm…I just found out i ate to much chocolate!**

**Dan : so you do have brains!**

**Me : *hit's dan's head* and you don't!**

**Me : okay…I'm gonna put Mellia in it! *applause***

**Tai : *sighs***

**Me : where did YOU come from?**

**Tai : your story High School …**

**Me : I'm thinking of deleting that…**

**Tai : no! then I'm deleted!**

**Me : exactly my point! Do not fear! I'll make another story with short chappyies! ;)**

**Tai : okay..**

**Me : know go back to your home! *snaps fingers and a portal appears***

**Tai : *leaves***

**Me *giggles* I love doing those portal-thingies!**

**Me : oh and peeps! Remember to review on my story " True love!" I need oocs! And I need to know who should be the winner of the fight..**

**Alice : don't you need oocs for this story too?**

**Me : nope**

**alice : u sure?**

**me *nods* i'm going to get some "fruit' brb *leaves room***

**everybody : *gasps***

**shun : lisa loves chocolate! sugar!**

**me : *comes back laughing* i can't believe you guys fell for the oldest trick in the book!**

**dan : no...that was the second oldest trick in the book**

**me : oh dan your shoes are untie **

**dan : lissy ..i'm not falling for the third oldest trick in the book *walks to her bed but falls***

**me : told you so**

**ash : shouldn't we get on with the story?**

**me : so you can kiss may?**

**ash : duh! your writing this**

**me : here are the oocs of all my stories!**

**

* * *

**

**Mellia Blaze**

**Age : 17**

**Personality : sweet , kind , can be serious but has a sense of humour , shy but very caring , can be tough at sometimes , always stay's up for her friends .**

**Gender : female**

**Hair colour : brown ( mostly does it in a ponytail)**

**Eye colour : sapphire**

**Relative's : Lance Blaze ( her father) Lily Blaze (her mother) Shun Kazami ( her cousin)**

**Attribute : haos**

**Guardian bakugan : loveleon , cyber loveleon , ultra loveleon , mega loveleon**

**Crush : Brandon**

**Skin tone : pale**

**

* * *

Amy Wat**

**Age : 16**

**Personality : kind , sweet , is really funny**

**Gender : female**

**Hair colour : blond curly**

**Eye colour : blue**

**Relative's : ema wat ( her little sister )**

**Attribute : aquas**

**Guardian bakugan : volt**

**Crush : peter**

**Skin tone : pale**

**

* * *

Ema wat**

**Age : 14**

**Personality : a push-over sometimes out going can be nice if she wants to.**

**Hair colour : blond straight.**

**Eye colour : blue**

**Relative's : amy wat ( her bigger sister)**

**Attribute : sebterra**

**Guardian bakugan : crusher**

**Crush : marucho**

**Skin tone : light pale.**

**

* * *

Peter Jacob**

**Age : 16**

**Personality : sporty but kind**

**Hair colour : brown**

**Eye colour : green**

**Relative's : unknown**

**Attribute : darkus**

**Guardian bakugan : darkia**

**Crush : amy , Mellia ( known crush was just a little)**

**Skin tone : white**

**

* * *

Brandon kel**

**Age : 17**

**Personality : kind when Mellia is around ( A/N which is always)**

**Hair colour : black**

**Eye colour : dark brown**

**Relative's : unknown**

**Attribute : pyrus**

**Guardian bakugan : anniz , anniz rise , anniz supreme , anniz ling**

**Crush : Mellia ( A/N his whole life! )**

**Skin tone : brown**

**

* * *

**

**me : good to see you guys!**

**mellia : same!**

**me : disclaimers plz**

**shun : CrystalPearl does NOT own bakugan...**

**ash : CrystalPearl does NOT own pokemon , if she did i wouldn't be a main character**

**me : why i never-**

**future kids of may and ash : shower?**

**future kids of shun and alice : bathe?**

**me : hey you guys! get back to the future! *snaps fingers and future portal appears***

** me : good day to you all and...my birthday is today! :) **

**

* * *

**may didn't like it...may didn't like it at all. misty , the one ash traveled with before her , is gonna show up! and she just thought she was gonna get the courage to say her feelings for ash. she sighed. how life can be so hard!

"hello?earth to may!" ash said.

" ash! don't sneak up on me like that!" may yelled.

"you coming? misty's here" ash asked.

may shaked her head.

"i'll catch up with you guys" may said.

" no way may! if your not going , i'm not moving an inch on your bed!"ash said.

"ash plz! i need some alone-time" may said.

"sadly not today.."ash said and dragged may out of the room. may was about to protest but closed her mouth when she heard someone say...

" ash! you've grown up !" misty yelled and hugged ash tight letting may fall. misty quickly let go of ash.

" i am soooooooo sorry!" misty said apologizing.

"uh..it's okay...you guys go! i'll catch up with you guys" may said hopefully.

"no way may!" ash said taking mays hand and running.

misty stared jealous at may and ash holding hands.

"she's trying to steal _my _ashy? well it isn't gonna work..."misty thought. **(A/N i don't like it a second...)**

"ash!help me!"misty yelled and fake tripped.

" hey mist you kay?" ash asked worried about his best friend not knowing she has a crush on him.

misty nodded.

"thanks to you for catching me..."she said in a flirty voice.

" ash! look!" may pointed at an portal..

" what do you think that is?" brock asked.

"let's try it!" max yelled and got in the portal.. so did the others..misty finally stood up and jumped in the portal before the portal dissapearing..

**AT A WHILE DIFFERENT PLACE :**

"hey mell what's the portal-thingie?" julie asked.

"i haven't got a clue ju " mellia said.

know our heroes ash , may , brock , max and misty appeard.

mellia looked confused at them.

"excuse me , but this is **MY** bedroom"mellia said.

"excuse us" ash said.

"ahhhhhhh! my beautiful lady! you are the most prettiest girl i saw! let us make a connection! " brock said flirting again.

misty was about to drag him with his ear but was stopped by mellia.

"maybe next time , but know i'm really busy" mellia said and walked by brock.

brock felt heartbroken...

" my name is mellia blaze , nice to meet you! but everybody calls me mell" mellia smiled.

"julie makimoto but call me ju"julie said.

i'm ash ketchum i'm from pallet town in kanto, this is my friend may mapple she's from hoenn , this is her little brother max mapple , then there's misty waterflower gym leader of cerualen city and last brock..gym leader of pewter city.**(A/N i don't know his last name sorry) **" ash said. "gym leader...? kanto...? hoenn...? cerualen city...?pewter city...?" came out julie's mouth...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

**me : shorty chappy shorty chappy oh! chocy!( chocolate) mm candy! *leaves room***

**mellia : *sighs* sorry readers , reviewers lis has a sugarrush again**

**me : *comes back***

**me : know the guest star is...MELLIA ! did you like the story so far?**

**mellia : i sure did! i even ate all my popcorn! and happy birthday lis**

**me : thank you! that is great to hear! did you like how brock was flirting with you?**

**mellia : not really..., i gave an excuse **

**me : well tik tok it's for o clock! toodle-oo *leaves room***

**mellia : review plz , and say happy birthday in the reviews *leaves room***

**

* * *

stay tunned for the next short chappy!**

**mellia : plz review...**


	2. destiny sure hurts!

**me : hello all i'm sorry but the chapters will be much shorter...i have gym at every day except Friday , Saturday and Sunday and dancing class at every Friday **

**alice : you sure do allot at summer , i thought you'd relax**

**me : relax? then i'll be fat!**

**alice : you already eat so much chocolate and candy!**

**me : but i'm starting to eat fruit! *eats an apple***

**dawn : how much pounds are you then?**

**me : in the 50 or 40 *drinks from her water***

**may : are you on a diet or so?**

**me : yeah **

**dawn : -_- why don't you get fat by eating all the chocolate and candy? i do!**

**me : i dance it of and i have gym!**

**dawn : forgot! maybe i should do gym! and dance!**

**me : let's just get on the story! disclaimer!**

**may : lis does NOT own pokemon**

**alice : lis does NOT own bakugan**

**me : ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

Destiny sure hurts !

misty yawned.

"can we talk later? i'm tired"misty said.

"i'm not!" may said and took a sip of her milkshake.

"same!" ash said quickly wanting to have some alone time with may.

"well misty , you can follow aro " mellia said.

"yes miss blaze" aro bowed .

"i'm getting tired to!" max said and followed aro.

"same!" brock said.

"i'm not at all" may said and took a sip of her drink.

mellia sat on her bed.

" it could be destiny" mellia said when the others left.

"destiny?" ash repeated.

mellia slapped ash with her hand not that hard.

"owwww! destiny sure hurts!" ash exclaimed.

"i didn't even slapped hard" mellia sighed.

"oh come on mell! he might be weak but he's cute!" julie's bubbly voice exclaimed.

may wanted to give julie a "he's mine" look but mellia interrupted.

"know know julie , billy's gonna be jealous if he hears you said to ash he's cute"mellia said calmly.

"who's ash? i was talking about _my _billy!" julie asked.

mellia and may laughed. ash glared at the girls. then there came this huge screen and on it came aro.

"sorry for interrupting miss blaze but , your friends are here and i sended them to yo

mellia nodded.

" you'll get normal to it...eventually" ema room...is that okay?" aro asked.

mellia smiled and nodded. the door opened.

"yo!" came brandon's voice.

"we almost got lost !" runo yelled.

"it's not my fault! " dan yelled back.

mellia sighed.

"do they always act like an old married ?" may asked.

"you'll get normal to it...eventually" ema sighed.

"wow! your so cute! max would fall in love with you at love at first sight!" may exclaimed.

ema blushed.

"thanks! who's max anyway?" ema asked.

"my little brother , he's to a guest room"may said.

brandon sighed.

"who are they anyway?" brandon asked in a not so kind voice.

mellia slapped brandon not that hard with ash.

"manners bran!"mellia exclaimed.

"ow! "brandon yelled.

"dude! she totally did that to me too!"ash exclaimed.

"mellia _always _slaps boys she can't stand it when boys annoying her , when it's a boy who kisses her , touches her or even flirt with her... she slaps them and she didn't slap you hard at all! " amy explained.

ash gave a 'no way!' look.

"oh it's true alright!" alice said.

"brock is in trouble!" may yelled.

"oh don't worry! i won't hurt your brocky-friend" mellia winked.

"nice! you guys talking without us!" a voice said..

**TO BE CONTIUED**

**

* * *

**

**me : who was the one saying that? O.O**

**alice : i don't know!**

**me : anyway...the guest star is...AMY**

**amy : great to be here!**

**me : did you like it when you explained the thing about mellia?**

**amy : i sure did!**

**me : that's great! did you like every line of yours ?**

**amy : of course!**

**me : that's great! amy...know you can give me the favor**

**amy : right! people...plz review! **


	3. Kisses

**me : sorry readers sorry sorry! ****sorry sorry!****sorry sorry!****sorry sorry!****sorry sorry!****sorry sorry!****sorry sorry! ****sorry sorry!****sorry sorry!****sorry sorry!****sorry sorry!****sorry **

**************sorry!****sorry sorry! ****sorry sorry!****sorry sorry!****sorry sorry!****sorry sorry!****sorry sorry! i am sooooooooo sorry i haven't updated...in like...FOREVER!**

**************shun : O.O **

**************me : disclaimer!**

**************shun : crystalpearl does NOT own bakugan**

**************me: CAMERA! LIGHTS! ACTION!**

**************

* * *

**

Kisses

"misty!" ash yelled not that loud.

"don't yell ashy! " misty yelled loud...really loud.

" i beg you to stop yelling!" ash begged.

"oh...don't beg ashy! that's rude!" misty...well yeha if you call that flirting.

may felt jealous quickly.

the door knocked again.

"COME IN!" shun yelled.

the door opened.

"yo guys!" a voice came.

"lisa!" everybody except misty , ash , may ,max and brock yelled.

"the one and only!" lisa smiled.

brock quickly started flirting.

"oh dear!it's like destiny brought us together! let's talk about ourself!" brock flirted.

"uh...maybe next time" lisa said and just walked away.

brock turned white.

"wow she's good!" ash said.

"she sure is!" may agreed and took a seat next to ash.

ash blushed.

"is it me ? or is it hot in here?" ash asked.

"oh it's you alright...or your just blushing" lisa answered.

ash and may blushed even more.

misty...was jealous!

" how dare she!"misty thought.

"i'm bored! let's play truth or dare!" misty smiled.

everybody nodded and sat in a circle.

"i'll start!" misty said. " ashy! truth or dare? "

"truth!" ash said.

"is it true you have a crush on your girl-best friend? " misty asked blushing light pink.

ash nodded blushing crimson red.

"my turn! lisa! truth or dare!" ash asked.

"dare me!" lisa said.

" i dare you to tell what you think about everybody!" ash smiled.

"okay.." lisa said. " i'll start with shun...your a nice guy , but really annoying "

"gosh! thanks..." shun said sarcastic.

"alice...your a really sweet girl and you match with shun...your just not annoying" lisa said.

shun glared at lisa but lisa ignored it.

"dan...your an idiot but you have a good heart and bla bla bla!" lisa said.

"hey!" dan said

"runo! your sweet , but i just don't know you that good so i'm not gonna complain. " lisa said.

runo smiled at lisa.

"julie...your a shopaholic but you should be proud of it!" lisa smiled.

julie gave lisa a "aww , your so sweet!" look.

"marucho! your one of the smartest brawler so keep going!" lisa said.

"thanks..."marucho's voice said.

"ema your sweet , sensitive , nice and more!" lisa said.

ema smiled and hugged lisa.

"amy! a little of a shopaholic but a tomboy too!" lisa smiled

amy gave her a "your right" look.

"brandon...your annoying and i didn't like you at all first...but you've changed... and we've become close friends" lisa smiled.

brandon high-fived lisa.

"peter...still the annoying dude i first met , but you can be very kind" lisa said.

"three words : hey! thanks!" peter said.

"that's two words peter!" shun said.

" two words : nooot!" peter said.

mellia sighed.

"peter was always bad in spelling " mellia said.

"am not!" peter said.

"hey guys! let's continue!" lisa yelled. " mellia..your a wonderful girl!"

mellia and lisa high-fived each other.

"misty...sorry to say but you've been jealous the **WHOLE **time when ash was getting closer to may..." lisa said.

"i have to agree lis" shun said.

misty gasped.

"shun and lisa found out!" misty thought.

"may! just admit already! you have a **HUGE **crush on ash!" lisa said and made ash and may blush." and don't even think of getting jealousy nisty!"

"it's misty!" misty yelled.

"you don't have to shout in her ear!" shun fired back **(A/N it's just because lisa and shun become really really close friends a bit too close ( just friendship) nothing more)**

"totally!" julie joined.

"can i continue my dare?" lisa asked.

everyone nodded.

"okay..ash...your a hero , you love but really love may..and that's about it!" lisa said.

ash and may blushed even more.

"and brock...your a really flirt! i can see that by your eyes" lisa said.

"and i can see by your eyes you love mee!" brock yelled.

lisa slapped brock , not that hard.

"ouch!" brock yelled and fell over.

"that's about it..."lisa said.

" may...truth or dare? " lisa asked.

" plz pick truth !" misty thought.

"plz pick dare!" lisa thought.

"dare!" may said.

"nooooooooooooo!" misty thought.

"yesssssssssssss!" lisa thought.

shun smirked knowing lisa.

" i dare you to kiss ash...ON THE LIPS!" lisa yelled.

both turned crimson red.

shun smiled.

"i knew it!" he said.

ash and may looked at each other.

"come on! lean closer!" lisa said.

ash and may leaned closer.

"closer!"

they leaned closer.

" closer!"

they leaned closer till.

" now kiss!" shun yelled.

they kissed...but somebody pulled ash back and kissed him !

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

**me : you guys probably know who it is!**

**crowd : *nods***

**random guy : *shakes head* no!**

**me : idiot!review! plz**

**dawn : when am I gonna come in?**

**me: later**

**dawn : fine...**

**ash & may : R&R!**

**me : *sniffs* you guys sound like BF and GF!**

**ash & may : *blush***

**me : later!**


End file.
